The present invention relates generally to a sight system for a firearm. The sight system for a gun includes a front sight which consists of a vertical projection which extends upwardly from the top of the gun barrel. The sight system also includes a rear sight which consists of a rear bracket at the top of the gun barrel at the rear portion thereof and a vertical flange which extends upwardly from the bracket. The top edge of the vertical flange has a slot which is aligned with the front sight along a sight axis which extends above the gun barrel and which is substantially parallel with the central longitudinal axis of the barrel. The sight axis actually extends at a slight downward angle with respect to the longitudinal axis of the gun barrel from the back of the gun. This angle compensates for the vertical drop of the projectile during its flight after discharge from the gun. The rear sight is usually adjustable for changing the vertical position of the slot relative to the central axis of the gun barrel. The slot is raised for a distant target and lowered for a near target. The rear sight is also adjustable for changing the horizontal position of the slot relative to the central axis of the gun barrel to compensate for windage or other factors which tend to cause the projectile to go to one side or the other from the central axis of the gun barrel. These adjustments allow the shooter to set the sight axis so that when the sight axis is aligned with the target and the gun is fixed in position, the projectiles will consistently strike the target. These adjustments relate to the accuracy of the gun itself. However, shooting involves a great deal more than the accuracy of the gun. The human factor is the greatest variable of all. Even with a ballistically perfect gun, there is a difference in shooting accuracy between one person and another. The art of shooting has many variables. However, the one variable which is important for the purpose of the present invention is the alignment between the front sight and the rear sight. Shooting accuracy depends a great deal on the shooter consistently visually aligning the front sight within the slot of the rear sight. Normally, the top of the front sight is visually aligned with the bottom of the target and the top of the slot of the rear sight. Some shooters prefer to have the front sight substantially visually fill the slot of the rear sight with a slight clearance on each side of the front sight. Other shooters prefer to have a greater clearance on both sides of the front sight. If the shooter has developed a particular shooting style, all aspects of this style must remain the same to maintain shooting accuracy. In order to maintain a consistent shooting style, the gun must be held in the same position relative to all parts of the shooter's anatomy and the front sight must be viewed within the slot of the rear sight in exact manner of the shooter's preference. If the relationship between the front sight and the rear sight is not of the shooters preference, compensation must be made in the way that the gun is held to achieve the proper relationship between the front and rear sights. Unfortunately, when one compensation is made, other compensations have to be made which takes the shooter out of the acquired pattern of consistency which is essential for accuracy. For this reason, serious shooters have their guns specifically set for their own personal shooting style. Generally, the shooter will not be able to shoot as accurately with another gun. There are many factors which make it difficult to achieve a desired orientation between the rear and front sights. The two main factors are the distance between the front and rear sights and the distance between the rear sight and the shooter's eye. The first factor is determined by the length of the gun barrel and the second factor is determined by the shape and dimensions of the rear portion of the gun and the particular manner in which the gun is held by the shooter. Because of these two factors and many other variables, it is highly unlikely that a serious shooter can purchase a gun or a new sight system for a gun which is already owned by the shooter without performing substantial modifications to suit the gun to the shooter's needs. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art sight systems have been obviated by the present invention.
It is, therefore, a principle object of the invention to provide a universal sight system for a gun which enables the gun to be used by different individuals having different shooting styles.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a universal gun sight system for a gun which eliminates the need for extensive modification of guns and/or sight systems to suit the particular needs of the individual.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a universal gun sight system which is capable of assuming a plurality of front sight to rear sight ratios to compensate for variables between guns and between individuals.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a universal rear sight which can be used with existing front sights to achieve a plurality of front sight, rear sight ratios.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a universal front sight which can be used with existing rear sights to achieve a plurality of front sight to rear sight ratios.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a universal gun sight system which is simple in construction and easy to use and capable of a long life of useful service with a minimum of maintenance.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.